7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini!
|producer = Tsunku |length = 29:41 |Last = Rainbow 7 7th Album (2006) |Next = SEXY 8 BEAT 8th Album (2007) |Single1 = Aruiteru }} 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! (7.5冬冬モーニング娘。ミニ!; 7.5 Winter Winter Morning Musume Mini!) is the first mini album to be released by Morning Musume. It was released on December 13, 2006. There is a limited edition version of the album with a DVD included and a standard version with one photocard included. The EP features five tracks by solo and or smaller combinations of members, the second consecutive Morning Musume non-single release to do so including Rainbow 7. Tracklist CD #Aruiteru #Kirakira Fuyu no Shiny G (キラキラ冬のシャイニーG; Sparkling Winter's Shiny G) - Tanaka Reina #Yuki / Ai×Anata≧Suki (雪 / 愛×あなた≧好き; Snow / Love x You > Love) - Takahashi Ai with MC GAKI #Samui Kara Fuyu da mon! ~Doumokou mo Naissu yo Mikitty~ (寒いから冬だもん! ~どうもこうもないっすよミキティ~; It's Winter Because It's Cold! ~There's Nothing to Be Done, Mikitty~) - Fujimoto Miki with Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai (℃-ute) #Kotatsu no Uta ~jyuken story~ (コタツの歌 ~jyuken story~; Kotatsu Song ~Exam-taking Story~) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Niigaki Risa and Kamei Eri #Wa~ MERRY Pin Xmas! (わ~ MERRYピンXmas!; Wa~ Merry Pink Christmas!) - Shige-pinku, Koha-pinku Limited Edition DVD (Performances from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~) #Odore! Morning Curry (踊れ! モーニングカレー) #Aruiteru (歩いてる) Featured Members *4th generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Aruiteru #Kirakira Fuyu no Shiny G #*Arrangement, Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*Chorus: CHINO #Yuki / Ai×Anata≧Suki #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, Chorus: Takahashi Yuichi #Samui Kara Fuyu da mon! ~Doumokou mo Naissu yo Mikitty~ #*Arrangement, Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #Kotatsu no Uta ~jyuken story~ #*Arrangement, Programming, Chorus: AKIRA #Wa~ MERRY Pin Xmas! #*Arrangement, Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*Chorus: Kubota Kaoru Concert Performances ;Kirakira Fuyu no Shiny G *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Ogawa Saki *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kanemitsu Ruru ;Yuki / Ai×Anata≧Suki *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ ;Wa~ MERRY Pin X'mas! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Maeda Irori, Arai Manami Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 29,645 Trivia *This is Morning Musume's first and so far only mini album. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kirakira Fuyu no Shiny G, Yuki / Ai×Anata≧Suki, Samui Kara Fuyu da mon! ~Doumokou mo Naissu yo Mikitty~, Kotatsu no Uta ~jyuken story~, Wa~ MERRY Pin X'mas! Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2006 Albums Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2006 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Mini Albums